custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Trogona
Trogona is the island home of the Drosabeato race. Landscape It is the neighboring island of Nornoss and Mysarri. On the surface, the island has few significant figures: mountains to the east, jungles to the south, Rockhills to the norhtwest, a volcano at the center. But looks can be deceiving. Although it seem lifeless except for the southernmost part as well as small, it is actually riddled with underground caverns. In fact roughly sixty-five percent of the island part is underground with caverns as deep as its tallest mountains. The island is divided into seven districts: *Pyrosos: the district of the Fire Clan. It is located inside the active volcano at the center of the island. All of the structures are made of cool lava and circle around the inside length of the volcano. The arena is located at the heart of the volcano. The top of the arena is a giant stone net that helps filter the volcanic smoke. *Aquinax: the district of Water Clan. It is located at the western caverns that lead into the Silver Sea. All of the structures are directly below these caverns and are designed to look like stalagmites. The arena is located east of the caverns. The floor is covered in three inches of liquid protodermis. *Winarak: the district of Air Clan. It is located in the jungles in the south. Most of the structures are in the treetops, but some of the structure are below and made of marsh. Only the wealthy of the Air Clan live in the treetops, will the poorest live in the marsh. The arena is located near the caverns that connect Winarak to the rest of the districts. It is made to look like a jungle. *Terrivla: the district of Earth Clan. It is located in the deepest caverns. All of the stuctures are conjoined together and cover seventy-five percent of those caverns. The arena is located in the center where the deepest caverns converge. It is a similar structure to the Arena Omnicoria. *Rokusius: the district of Stone Clan. It is located inside the the rockhills, where the stone is almost impossible to carve. The living structures lead to the surface of the island. The rest of the structures are below the living structures. The arena is located at the center of the living structures and is a similar structure to the Arena Omnicoria *Frostoceo: the district of Ice Clan. It is located in the mountains to the east. The tops of the mountains are covered in ice, so there always is light in the caverns. All of the structures are built on the sides of the mountains. The arena is located in the island's largest mountain. It is the second largest arena on the island. *Omnicoria: the surface district. It is located north of the volcano. It acts as a trading port for all the clans as well as foreigners. It is home to the dome structure known as the Arena Omnicoria. The middle of the dome is open, with hexigonal patterns to conect the base to the top. Inhabitants The only known sentient race on this island is the Drosabeato. Category:Islands Category:Locations